


Hold on Tight

by eringeosphere



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 01:41:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19285522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eringeosphere/pseuds/eringeosphere
Summary: Artwork for 'Hold on Tight and Pretend It's a Plan'.





	Hold on Tight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rynna_Aurelia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rynna_Aurelia/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Hold Tight and Pretend It's a Plan](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13832307) by [Rynna_Aurelia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rynna_Aurelia/pseuds/Rynna_Aurelia). 



> A had a moment, okay. But in all seriousness, would definitely recommend reading the story this was inspired by - if you're a fan of time travel fix-its, this is a great one!

The quality seems to have gone a little funny, the original is:

[here!](https://images-wixmp-ed30a86b8c4ca887773594c2.wixmp.com/i/df2cb6f5-9809-40ac-82ed-e34028251121/dd9qcp9-86995324-b608-49df-aae3-7bd751e3afb6.jpg)


End file.
